De Outro Jeito
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: Spoilers dos livros 1 a 6 – Um apanhado geral do relacionamento de Harry e Gina baseado em fatos dos livros originais, visto da perspectiva dos dois personagens durante conversas reveladoras dos dois.


Os personagens, nomes, lugares e etc não me pertencem, e sim a J.K. Rowling, editoras respectivas e etc, etc, etc...

NA: Essa fic curta surgiu do nada, inspiração vinda depois de ler o livro 6, e começa em determinada parte do livro 6, sendo que eu vou fazer o estilo "cenas cortadas" em parte da fic. Eu pretendo continuar com as outras fics, só que noivei, casei, mudei, estou trabalhando um monte no Hospital, daí só estou tendo tempo pra me dedicar melhor agora nas férias. Não abandonei minhas outras fics. Não sei quando vou atualizar, estou tentando retomar as outras fics também, e betar a fic do meu marido Álan, pra quem também acompanha o que ele escreve. Dedico essa fic ao meu amado marido e a todos os amigos queridos que me acompanham desde que comecei a escrever. Espero que gostem e comentem. Bjims da Lú.

1 – No Jardim...

Harry olhou em volta; lá estava Gina correndo para ele; ela tinha uma expressão decidida e abrasadora no rosto enquanto jogou os braços em volta dele. E sem pensar, sem planejar, sem se preocupar com o fato de haver cinqüenta pessoas olhando, Harry a beijou.

Depois de vários longos momentos — ou poderia ter sido meia hora — ou possivelmente vários dias — eles se separaram. A sala havia ficado muito quieta. Então várias pessoas assobiaram e houve um rompante de risadinhas nervosas. Harry olhou por cima da cabeça de Gina e viu Dino Thomas segurando um copo amassado na mão, e Romilda Vane parecia que ia atirar alguma coisa. Hermione estava alegre, mas Harry viu Rony. Finalmente o havia encontrado, ainda segurando a Taça e com uma expressão apropriada para quem levou uma pancada de clava na cabeça. Por uma fração de segundos eles olharam um para o outro, então Rony deu uma pequena inclinada com a cabeça que Harry entendeu que significava, Bem — Se é o que quer.

A criatura em seu peito rugiu em triunfo, ele se inclinou para Gina e indicou sem palavras o buraco do retrato. Um longo passeio no jardim parecia indicado, durante o qual — se eles tivessem tempo — eles discutiriam a partida.

Os jardins estavam exalando um cheiro gostoso de grama fresca e algumas flores noturnas já misturavam seu perfume adocicado à brisa suave da tarde. Harry e Gina caminharam silenciosamente de mãos dadas até um ponto específico, à beira do lago, de onde tinham uma melhor vista do pôr do Sol. Gina, que ainda vestia o uniforme de quadribol, tirou a sobrecapa e Harry, prontamente, esticou-a no chão para que se sentassem.

Mais uma vez os lábios se tocaram. Desta vez sem culpa ou medo que estivessem cometendo alguma traição. Harry ficou maravilhado que um beijo despreocupado pudesse ser ainda melhor. Gina manteve os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz, e assim beijaram-se diversas vezes, ora delicadamente, ora avidamente, tentando matar o desejo acumulado de ambas as partes.

Depois de bastante tempo, quando apenas uma tênue linha vermelha e dourada no horizonte indicava o fim do dia, e a respiração entrecortada dos dois demandava mais fôlego, eles pararam. Gina sorriu, acariciando o rosto suado de Harry, e este pareceu sorrir ainda mais, puxando a menina para perto de si e abraçando-a com força.

- Se você soubesse o quanto esperei por isso... – Gina soltou-se do abraço com uma expressão estranha.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou curioso. Ela riu.

- Se VOCÊ soubesse o quanto EU esperei... – enfatizou. O rapaz franziu a testa.

- Desde quando? – Gina rolou os olhos para cima, como se estivesse se lembrando.

- É difícil dizer, Harry. Parece que foi há muito tempo, mas parece que foi agora mesmo... – foi a vez dele estranhar. Gina prosseguiu explicando-se – é como se eu tivesse me apaixonado por você diversas vezes, de várias formas, se quer mesmo saber...

- Eu entendo você. Acho que posso dizer o mesmo...

- Você pode? – ela pareceu tremendamente surpresa. – Eu pensei que nunca havia me notado...

- Para ser bem sincero eu também pensei isso... – Gina pareceu desapontada, mas ele emendou em seguida. – Eu nunca fui muito bom com essas coisas... Posso dizer que sou um completo tapado – ela riu. – E se não fosse o fato de ter ficado tão evidente agora, eu diria que antes era ainda mais evidente que isso ia acontecer mais dia menos dia...

- Como assim? O que quer dizer? – ele deu de ombros.

- Coisas óbvias, Gina. Eu e você temos realmente coisas e assuntos em comum: Ambos tivemos problemas com Voldemort, ambos adoramos quadribol, ambos odiamos o Snape... – Gina riu.

- Harry, quase toda a escola odeia o aquele seboso – ele sorriu e segurou a pontinha do queixo dela.

- Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... Eu adoro a sua família como se fosse a minha... – ela sacudiu a cabeça concordando.

- Vendo por esse lado, me parece bem óbvio mesmo...

- Viu? Por isso eu disse o quanto era tapado... – eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, mas de repente Harry se lembrou – E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Não vai me dizer desde quando? – ela apertou os olhos.

- Você não me especificou nada, Harry... – ele pareceu avaliar a acusação.

- Está bem... Bem, posso te dizer por exemplo então que enquanto você jogava, durante a minha detenção, não saía da minha cabeça o fato de que você estava lá embaixo no campo competindo com a Cho pelo Pomo... – Gina pareceu enjoada ao ouvir a menção ao nome da outra garota.

- Hum... - ela soou desgostosa. - E você achou que o objeto da competição poderia ser você? –disse soando bastante ressentida. Harry sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- É claro que não, Gina. Eu pensei o que eu poderia ter visto antes na Cho, que já não fosse melhor em você... – a menina sorriu. – Até mesmo o seu estilo de jogo é melhor...

Aquele elogio, vindo do mais jovem jogador de quadribol de todos os tempos, e de um apanhador de altíssima categoria, fez os olhos castanhos de Gina brilharem de contentamento.

- Pois eu te digo então que me interessei por você no dia em que ouvi a sua história... – Harry elevou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- E isso foi quando? – ele perguntou curioso. Gina torceu os lábios, um tanto quanto embaraçada.

- Eu tinha uns quatro anos... Talvez cinco... Ou mais... – acrescentou depressa. - Carlinhos leu para mim um livro sobre fatos incríveis do Mundo Bruxo - prosseguiu explicando. – E obviamente "o menino que sobreviveu" estava nele. Você era o meu herói, ora bolas...

- Era? – ele implicou. Gina deu um muchocho. – Desculpe, Gina. É que por essa eu não esperava... – ela deu de ombros. – Eu confesso que nessa época eu estava tendo problemas tentando sobreviver de verdade já que eu era o saco de pancadas do meu primo... – ela segurou a mão dele penalizada, e prosseguiu.

- Já que é para confessar... Eu gostava de pensar sobre você. Você era o meu ideal de coragem... Por sua causa, por pensar na sua bravura, eu nunca chorava na frente dos meninos quando eles implicavam comigo. Eu pensava que se você pôde sobreviver tão pequeno eu também podia enfrentar os meus irmãos... – Harry sorriu divertido.

- Então por minha causa você era uma pestinha? – Gina riu com vontade.

- Era? – ele sorriu, mudando de idéia.

- É uma peste! – sentenciou ele de forma orgulhosa.

- Melhor assim... – ela ergueu o rosto triunfante. – E então? Você não quer saber como foi o jogo? - ela perguntou de um jeito sapeca, aproximando-se dele.

- Quem sabe depois... - ele respondeu colando os lábios nos dela.

Gina correspondeu com entusiasmo. Teriam todo o tempo do mundo para porem as conversas em dia.


End file.
